De cómo se construye el amor
by MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino
Summary: Han estado juntos desde niños, siempre uno con el al otro creando un lazo que llega mucho más allá que una simple amistad. Cuatro Viñetas que relatan cómo se ha conformado ese amor n solo romántico sino profundo. Universo canónico.


**De cómo se construye el amor.**

 _ **Primera parte: De primaria.**_

Los primeros juegos entre ellos fueron algo complicados. Yamaguchi no comprendía del todo el humor amargo de su nuevo amigo; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran realmente así de cercanos, tenía ciertos datos al respecto para analizar, pero estos no le parecían suficientes para llegar a una conclusión. Usualmente caminaban juntos de vuelta a casa luego del entrenamiento en el club de vóleibol, o eso era lo que al pecoso le gustaba pensar. El más alto solía ir unos pasos más adelante, por eso al principio Tadashi dudaba acerca de su condición ¿iba solo o con él?

También, en ocasiones, Tsukishima se detenía frente a la preparatoria del vecindario, tratando de mirar a los estudiantes correr durante la clase de gimnasia. "Ese de ahí es mi hermano y su equipo", comentó al aire un día; y el niño de pecas se preguntó si estaba siendo invitado a la burbuja personal del rubio. No desaprovechó la oportunidad, y llenando sus pulmones de aire dejó salir las emocionadas palabras, demasiado alegres para su pequeño cuerpo.

-Pienso que es muy rápido. ¡El más rápido de todos! –Comentó entonces, aventurándose a una posible amistad más cercana. -¡Realmente se está esforzando!

-Lo está – Concluyó el rubio, volteando para que no viera la emoción de sus ojos y el orgullo de ser hermanito de alguien que asombra tanto a los demás, de alguien que estaba en el mejor equipo de la prefectura y también, el mejor de ese equipo.

Pero Yamaguchi no era lento, percibió la alegría y el sentimiento de amor fraternal; decidió que esa sería la manera de romper el hielo entre ambos y "aclarar la relación". Buscó encarar de un salto al de lentes, juntando sus puños enérgicamente contra el pecho.

\- ¡Pienso que eres tan genial como tu hermano mayor! ¡El más rápido en el equipo! – Señaló - ¡Y en la escuela, el más inteligente! ¡Me emociona mucho poder ser tu amigo!

Aquello último para Tadashi era más bien un deseo, una ilusión, pero para Kei significaba mucho más. Nunca antes alguien le había pedido ser amigos, y tampoco esperó que cuando sucediera, sería tan efusivo. De nuevo giró para ocultar sus mejillas coloradas de alegría.

Desde ese día ya no caminaban separados por dos metros; se acomodan uno al lado del otro y compartían charlas largas en torno al vóley y los dinosaurios, las fresas y las papas francesas, las clases o los juegos. Por las tardes ya no iban directo a casa, a veces se entretenían jugando en el parque ubicado justo frente a la casa del menor, pasando largas horas que se iban demasiado rápido entre la felicidad de compartir todos esos juegos juntos. Pasaban de un hogar a otro, turnándose las madres para ofrecer meriendas deliciosas y nutritivas para aquel salvaje hombre de las cavernas que intentaba, entre saltos y chillidos inentendibles, domar a un tiranosaurio gruñón. El tiranosaurio a veces se cansaba de los gritos, y se quitaba el disfraz hecho de mantas, con un último rugido de "¡Cállate, Yamaguchi!" que a la vez ventilaba el cabello verdoso cuando la piel prehistórica regresaba a su lugar encima del sofá.

-Lo siento, Tsukki... - El cavernícola agachaba siempre la cabeza y corría por fresas para ofrecer como ofrenda al rey de los malos humores, para apaciguar su ofensa. Y funcionaba. Siempre funcionaba. Porque aquella molestia finalizada significaba que Tadashi había domado a la fiera. Y podía sentarse junto a él, comiendo frutos rojos mientras miraban documentales.

Pasada la sesión de aprendizaje libre, llegaba el estudio. Aunque no compartieran clases todos los años, era obligatorio, estuvieran donde estuvieran, correr a casa de los Tsukishima para allí dedicarse a sus deberes, ayudados por el increíble hermano mayor. Yamaguchi era hijo único, y por ello esa pequeña familia extra lo llenaba tanto de alegría, en esa casa olvidaba su timidez e inseguridad, disfrutaba juegos de mesa y de fuerza por igual, al tiempo que mejoraba sus calificaciones ¿Qué más podía pedir? Aquel par de rubios era el paquete completo en una sola visita. Tanto bien le hacían, que su madre solo podía reír y asentir cuando, en su inocencia Yamaguchi manifestaba un orgulloso - " **Cuando sea grande, ¡quiero poder casarme con Tsukki, y vivir en su casa!** "

* * *

 _ **Segunda parte: De secundaria**_

Las profundas risas, con voces más graves que daban un aire a mayores responsabilidades, más tarea y menos tiempo, rodeaban el círculo de dos personas. Bajo el cielo estrellado, arrullados por los grillos, miraban fotos de la niñez dejada atrás. De repente, en el balcón del cuarto abandonado por el hermano universitario, las confidencias se hacían presentes. Lejos de las desilusiones fraternales, la hostilidad estudiantil y la amargura generalizada de los primeros años de adolescencia, Tsukishima sentía que era fácil ser él mismo. Solo y exclusivamente si estaba junto a Tadashi.

\- Demasiado pobre para siquiera un disfraz decente... - Soltó un sonido despectivo, alzando la imagen que los muestra a ambos en ese juego del cazador prehistórico, determinado por una camiseta raída de Akiteru, color café obscuro; y el dinosaurio, envuelto en una manta verde qué aún entonces permanecía sobre el sofá.

\- La necesidad es madre de la inventiva, bien lo dicen - Yamaguchi intentó no reír de más para poder tragar adecuadamente el trozo de sandía que acaba de llevarse a la boca.

\- No había necesidad – respondió Kei, seleccionando otra página del álbum. Tomó con divertida ironía la imagen de Yamaguchi y él en clases de natación, donde el otro parecía ahogarse y él llevaba el agua al pecho.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eso no era justo! ¡Tú incluso podías estar de pie en la parte profunda! -se quejó el de pecas, quitándole la fotografía para verla mejor-. ¡Eras demasiado alto, Tsukki!

\- No grites, Yamaguchi. Son las diez de la noche -reprendió el nombrado con fastidio. No podían olvidar que su madre ya se había ido a dormir. A diferencia de los estudiantes, ella no tenía vacaciones - Y ahora mismo tú también lo eres.

\- Nunca tanto, aunque me esfuerce –argumentó - Aún me faltan doce centímetros para alcanzarte, y tienes como cinco años más antes de dejar de crecer. – Se quejó. De un salto se puso de pie y obligó a su amigo a hacer lo mismo. Tsukishima resoplaba, pero se dejó convencer y, obediente a su manera, se paró recto frente a frente con Yamaguchi. En efecto, aún la distancia era notoria, si bien la brecha de alturas se acortó considerablemente con el último estirón del menor.

\- Podrías jugar básquetbol. - Rio Yamaguchi.

\- Ambos podríamos, pero insistes en esta tontería. - Tiró de la chaqueta de Yamaguchi, con la leyenda del equipo de vóley de Amemaru en la espalda.

\- Es que Tsukki me quiere tanto, que complace mis caprichos - Lo molestaba, señalándolo con el trozo de sandía que aún tenía en la mano.

\- Cállate, Yamaguchi.

\- No quiero - Volvió a sentarse, dejando sus piernas colgar entre las rejas del balcón - Tsukki tiene que admitir de una vez que me quiere. - Insistió. Del otro lado, la única respuesta fueron los ojos girando con molestia más un clásico murmullo que para cualquiera sería agresivo, menos para Yamaguchi.

\- Aunque no quieras decírmelo, sé que es cierto. Somos mejores amigos, y me quieres más que a nadie ¡Más que a Akiteru! - Aseguró.

Entre las fotos buscó una en especial, donde ambos estaban abrazados; la graduación de sexto de primaria. El mayor con las mejillas sonrojadas, desviando la vista; y el otro bien sujeto de su cuerpo, rodeando todo el torso con sus brazos. Una gran sonrisa en su rostro, igual a la que llevaba en ese presente. -Esta es la prueba.

\- Silencio.

\- ¡Yo si te quiero!

\- Yamaguchi...

\- ¡Y no me avergüenza decirlo!

\- Cállate, te digo. - Su voz más ruda se dejó oír, provocando un mohín en el menor.

\- Ah, lo siento Tsukki. Pero aun así te quiero.

* * *

 _ **Tercera parte: De preparatoria (Inicios)**_

Fue difícil. Para ambos fue difícil. Tal vez fue la edad que pone las hormonas en funcionamiento, tal vez fue el calor del verano en Tokio, tal vez las encargadas, reunidas detrás de la última puerta, del otro lado del salón, protegidas por un grupo de profesores, demasiado inalcanzables para los varones de las escuelas reunidas. Tal vez solo fue lo increíble que se vio Yamaguchi cuando lo reprendió la noche anterior, o lo vulnerable que estaba Tsukishima cuando había comenzado a cambiar su pensamiento respecto del deporte que por años practicaron juntos. No era fácil saber por qué fue así, pero esa noche marcaría historia en sus vidas, no había duda alguna.

El deporte que los había unido hace casi diez años, ahora los llevaba a un punto de quiebre. Se habían distanciado tanto en esos meses; ya no volvían juntos a casa, Yamaguchi estaba demasiado ocupado entrenando con Shimada y, por su parte, Tsukishima intentaba huir de las interminables prácticas y, si podía, se las saltaba. Pero ese fin de semana le fue imposible huir de aquella responsabilidad.

Estuvieron cuatro días rodeados de gimnasios dispuestos pura y exclusivamente para los equipos, una cancha para cada posición podría fácilmente haberse organizado, por eso le sorprendió aquel momento libre, cuando por pura casualidad quedaron solos en las duchas por ir últimos. Todos estaban tan concentrados esperando la cena, que apenas les fue dado el aviso no perdieron tiempo al desaparecer. Fue en aquel momento, toda esa idónea situación en la cual Tsukishima tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de expresar correctamente sus pensamientos.

\- Yamaguchi... - Llamó, reuniendo fuerzas. Notó la sorpresa positiva en el otro, a pesar de no haber hablado desde el incidente de "Eres patético". Aquello sin duda sonó genial.

\- Tsukki..., hola. - No sería la respuesta que Tsukishima esperaba, pero también entendía ¿qué más podría decir?

\- Hola. - Repitió y frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo. No se suponía que comenzara de esa forma, tenía algo más para decir justo un momento antes.- Escucha. Sobre anoche…-

-Detente, Tsukki. - Enseguida fue interrumpido - Quiero disculparme por eso.

\- ¿Disculparte?

\- Sí. Me exalté. Estaba preocupado por ti, no quería que renunciaras, tampoco que te desmotivaras y que carga de tener que competir con Hinata te hiciera sentir mal…

\- Yamaguchi.

\- Y yo sé que puedes hacer mucho más de lo que crees, eres mejor que eso porque eres Tsukki. Eres tú…

\- ¡Yamaguchi! – Interrumpió al notar que el pecoso no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

-… por eso quería disculparme. Aunque me llamaste "genial", yo pienso que no fue así. Quiero decir, estaba aterrado, además dijiste aquello de "Iré a preguntarle a alguien más" y entonces pensé que ni siquiera había sonado convincente. Creí que mi opinión sería suficiente, fue tonto de mi parte, lo sé, lo sien…

\- ¡Cállate, Yamaguchi! - Gritó, aunque no quería, por aquella carga de angustia que comenzaba a acumularse en la voz del pecoso. Pero su vozarrón cumplió su objetivo; llamó la atención de Tadashi, aunque también llenó sus ojos de lágrimas. Tsukishima resopló.

\- Ni se te ocurra llorar ahora. No sabes siquiera qué venía a decir... – Sentenció fastidiado

\- No, no sé. Pero lo supongo.

\- Supones mal. - El tono usado finalmente logra silenciar al de pecas. Un largo silencio. - Quería decirte gracias. Gracias, nada más que eso. – Soltó relajando su cuerpo, sacando al fin aquellas palabras de su sistema - Lo que dijiste, tenías un poco de razón. Eres genial, eres un gran amigo. No pensé que notarías mi molestia, ni siquiera yo pensé que algo me estaba molestando. Gracias. - Concluyó con una palmada en su hombro.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, o los ojos. En un segundo Yamaguchi estaba llorando como un niño frente a él ¿No le había advertido que no llorara? Nuevamente soltó el aire con pesar.

\- Yamaguchi ¿por qué?

\- Porque...

\- ¿Acaso es tan extraño que sepa agradecer?

\- No es eso, Tsukki.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lloras? - A pesar del tono odioso, estaba confundido.

\- Porque soy feliz.

\- ¿Feliz?

\- Porque te quiero mucho, Tsukki ¡Y me alegra que ya no estés deprimido! - Alzó la mirada, sonriéndole.

Por un segundo, un vago recuerdo vino a su mente. Una noche en el balcón, donde Yamaguchi le confesaba inocentemente cuanto cariño le tenía, con esa misma sonrisa, con esa misma mirada que demostraba que no había una pizca de falsedad en sus palabras.

-Yo… También te quiero… - Murmuró por lo bajo, casi en un susurro. El más bajo no solo lloró más, sino que también se puso pálido. Después de todo, no podía haber cosa más terrorífica que Kei confesándose.

\- No tanto como yo a ti, Tsukki.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Te quiero más de lo que crees.

\- No lo creo. – Le respondió acercando su rostro - Lo sé.

En un impulso juntó sus labios, tan drástico como sonaba, lo hizo. No se esperaba de Yamaguchi que correspondiera tan pronto, pero ahí estaban, sumergidos en un beso firme que no era el primero para ninguno de los dos, pero por primera vez se sentía real. Los brazos de Tadashi rodearon el cuello ajeno, y Kei rodeó su cintura al mismo tiempo. Tal vez era el calor, tal vez la humedad del baño, pero a sus quince, ambos descubrieron que no era amistad lo que los unía, sino una conexión mucho más profunda que esa. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, sin necesitar más que una corta confesión para sellar ese pacto.

No era una broma cuando siendo niño Yamaguchi decía que quería casarse con su mejor amigo, ese día más que nunca reafirmaría esas palabras. Al separarse del beso, con las mejillas coloradas y el corazón latiendo tan rápido, Tadashi no pudo evitar reír un poco. Acarició la nuca del más alto y sintió como se estremecía.

\- ¡Hace mucho que no te sonrojabas, Tsukki! – Exclama y el otro bufa. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? ¿Lo provocaba? Más le valía que no lo estuviera haciendo.

\- Cállate, Yamaguchi. – Gruñó, pero esta vez, lo silenció él mismo con un nuevo beso.

* * *

 _ **Ultima parte: De preparatoria (finales)**_

El último año no podía ser sino complicado. Lidiar con la preparación para la universidad, el tiempo de club, los nuevos participantes del equipo. Todo eso junto consumía la mente del pobre capitán Yamaguchi. Su segundo al mando, Hinata, con tanta energía como siempre, no le daba respiro, proponía idea tras idea descabellada sobre viajar a todo Japón con el equipo, dando esperanzas a los menores que sin duda iban más allá de lo verdaderamente realizable.

\- Si lo asesinamos ahora, puedes argumentar que fue en defensa propia. - Comenta una tarde Tsukishima, mientras ayudaba a su novio a planear las próximas actividades del club; Tadashi administraba lo posible y él se encargaba de destruir las ideas descabelladas de Shoyo.

\- ¿Defensa de qué?

\- Síndrome de la cabeza quemada _. Burnout_ lo llaman. Es una grave condición psicológica.

\- Suena a un plan viable, Tsukki. Anótalo ahí, junto al viaje de entrenamiento a Hokkaido. – Responde alzando la hoja a la que denominaron "Planes idiotas de un idiota diciendo idioteces"

\- ¿Te burlas de mí?

\- No, Tsukki. Sabes que nunca lo haría - Asegura y se inclina inocentemente a besarlo con suavidad en los labios, riendo un poco.

Kei corresponde la sonrisa con otra apenas notoria. Los años le han sentado bien, ha madurado como jugador y como persona. No es el capitán, pero tiene la autoridad suficiente para calmar a los más nuevos. Ha sido capaz de reemplazar aquella figura paternal en ese juego de familia que han tomado costumbre de crear en torno al equipo. Yamaguchi por su parte también creció, ahora es más fuerte mentalmente. Su autoridad respetuosa y amigable sienta bien al grupo.

Los de primero y segundo son talentosos y, por suerte para Yamaguchi, más sensatos que Hinata y Kageyama en su generación, eso es bueno. Es bueno porque de esa forma fue más fácil explicar el tipo de relación que Tsukishima y él mantenían. Ser una pareja homosexual en un grupo deportivo de hombres podría haber sido muy incómodo, pero gracias a lo globalizadas de las nuevas generaciones, no tuvieron mayores problemas para salir del armario poco antes del final de su segundo año.

En esos últimos días de calor, están ocupados en cerrar el año de su graduación con todos los preparativos para la siguiente etapa lo más listos posible. Basados en experiencias, habían decido ir a la misma ciudad para estudiar, si bien no a las mismas universidades. Tsukishima, algo frustrado por su sueño ligeramente infantil de ser paleontólogo, había optado por el estudio de la medicina forense, o al menos aquello anotó en su hoja de aplicación. Yamaguchi, por el otro lado, decidió inclinarse por ser maestro en escuelas primarias. Alquilarían juntos un bonito departamento, de esos tradicionales, donde fácilmente pueden ocultar su enamoramiento acercando o alejando los futones según lo requieran. Espacio reducido y económico, suficiente para dos jóvenes cuyo único objetivo es finalizar de forma segura la universidad.

Ya habían probado por años la convivencia. Cada uno sabía lo que al otro le gustaba o no. Tsukki estaría a cargo de levantarse primero, Tadashi sería quien hiciera las compras, compartirían los turnos para usar la cocina. Y lo que no saliera bien, los imprevistos, aquello que no podían planear, lo superarían juntos. Así como superaron el rechazo de los familiares más ancianos de ambos, como superaron las peleas, la difícil vida de una pareja de su condición, juntos siempre como desde el inicio fue. Si Tsukishima un día tenía demasiado mal humor, Yamaguchi intervendría. Un par de fresas y palabras firmes domaban al tiranosaurio, ya no era algo de la niñez, era de la realidad. Y cuando la tristeza embargara al menor, las inseguridades que por brechas se ocultan y por momentos se dejan ver, ahí estaría Kei para alejarlas, para recordarles cuán patéticas son, para devolver la fortaleza y perseverancia que el capitán actual del equipo de vóleibol de la secundaria Karasuno había cultivado durante los últimos tres años.

\- Oye, Tsukki…

\- ¿Qué quieres, Tadashi?

\- Si asesinamos a Hinata hoy, y no comprueban que fue en defensa propia, ¿crees que nos dejen en la misma celda?

\- No lo sé. ¿Lo consideraste…?

\- Eres un mal ejemplo para mí, por eso te amo

\- Por favor… Cállate, Yamaguchi. –

Ambos rieron compartiendo un beso suave, disfrutando de esos recuerdos que son los más valiosos. La vida escolar, la niñez, la adolescencia; nadie podría quitarles todos los buenos y malos momentos compartidos. Una relación como la suya difícilmente se ve todos los días. Un cariño que va más allá del romance apasionado de la juventud no es algo demasiado común. El de ellos es un amor que entremezcla la inocencia infantil con lo agridulce de la vida. El conocer el dolor y la alegría uno junto al otro; y crecer, y aprender, y mejorar, y amarse, Siempre, siempre amarse.

* * *

Aquí termina esta pequeña historia en la que dejé todo mi corazón, y que realmente encuentro llena de lo que amo de esta parejita. Fue escrita para un concurso de Facebook, del grupo "TsukkiYama FC Haikyuu! Latino", así que allí estará también, si bien esta versión es lo más cercano a mi escrito original.

Agradezco muy especialmente a **Fallon Kristerson** por haber sido la Beta-Reader de este trabajo, y haberme animado tanto cuando las críticas que recibió fueron más negativas de lo que esperé. Gracias, Salo. Te quiero mucho.

 _Disclaimer: Haikyuu, sus personajes e historia perteneces a Furudate Haruiichi_

 _Amemaru_ es la secundaria a la que fue Akiteru, y supongo que Yamaguchi y Tsukishima también estudiaron ahí.


End file.
